Once in a Million
by inspiring dbzfan
Summary: It's Percy's birthday and he gets a message from his father saying that he wants Percy to visit with a friend. What will happen when Percy and Annabeth travel to Poseidon's realm? Read and find out! I am terrible at summaries... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! IM BACK! Technically this is my first Fanfic. I had an account before where I had a couple of stories in-progress then it got deleted. BUT I'M BACK BABY!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. For now...

A/N: I know the time line is kind of messed up but this is Fanfiction and I can do whatever I want. Takes place after Titan war, but before HoO. Kind of those 2 months or so before Percy disappears. Enjoy!

"Wake up Seaweed Brain," comes a voice that I have come to know too well. I blink my eyes open to find Annabeth sitting at the foot of my bed. Her hair is in a pony tail and she is wearing a blue t-shirt instead of her usual Camp Half Blood one.

I frown. "What's with the shirt, Anna?" I ask, using the nickname than only I use. She looks at me incredulous.

"Today is a specific someone's birthday..." She answers.

"Oh, my bad. Happy birthday." I tell her, even though I thought her birthday wasn't until a couple of months from now. She has that look on her face when she does a mental facepalm.

"No, idiot. It's someone else's birthday...Someone who likes blue very much..." She continues.

"Oh, tell Grover Happy Birthday for me then."

She looks towards the sky. "Oh gods, Percy. You really have seaweed for brains, don't you? Mother, I know you don't really like him but at least you could have blessed him with a little intelligence." She turns towards me and holds up a calender. "AUGUST 18TH PERCY. TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN." I pick up the calender and look it over.

"Hmm, so it is..." Annabel rolls her eyes. She walks towards me and produces a blue cupcake cut in half, as traditional. I accept half and she takes the other. Then she sings 'Happy Birthday' in a pretty good imitation of Chiron as I laugh. I pull her towards me and start to kiss her when Grover burst in.

"Hey Percy! Happy Birthda- OH GODS. I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE WAS IN HERE," He screams as he shields his eyes and turns away. Annabel laughs.

"Wow Grover, way to kill the mood. It's okay, we weren't doing anything." I say.

"Phew! Anyway I came here to bring you your birthday present and to tell you that you add sent a message. But that's not important. Open my present first."

"Wait, what about my dad?" "Don't worry, I tell you about that later. But first open my present." he says and hands a box wrapped in leaves. How creative. I open it and inside is a set of like the one he wears across his neck. "Wow, Grover. I don't know what to say..." No seriously, I didn't. He grinned at me from ear to ear.

"I knew you'd love it!"

"So... about my dad..?"

"Are you going to eat that?" He asks, pointing to the box. I shake my head and hand him the box. "Anyway your dad said that he wants you to come to his place and he says that you can bring a friend." I turn to Annabeth.

"You wanna go?" I ask her. Before she can answer, Grover interrupts.

"I'd love to go but Juniper is making me plant some trees with h-"

"GROVER!" comes a female voice from the woods.

"Well there she is. Better go before she gets mad!" He says and sprints out the door. I turn to Annabeth.

"That question was actually directed towards you. So...what do you say? Want to come with me?"

"There is no way..." She starts. I get disappointed. "That I'm missing out on the chance to see Poseidon's realm, and if you think so then you're dead wrong." She finishes.

"Ok! Lets see we if we can go get Chiron's permission."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is kinda short...

"Hmmm..." Chiron stroked his beard. He wore a pink 'Whose your centaur?' t-shirt under his bow and quiver. We three sat around the ping pong table, discussing the situation.

"So...can we go?" I ask. "I don't see why not. But you have to have adult supervision with you at all times. And when you get back you have to teach the little kids to sword fight. "

"Deal," Annabeth and I say at the same time.

"You can leave today, if you want. Just exactly how long will you to be gone?" Chiron asks.

"3, 4 days, max." Annabeth answers for me.

"Please don't tell Grover that were leaving today for the trip, I don't want a big show from him." I ask, referring back to the many times that he had sobbed about never seeing me again.

Chiron smirks. "What trip?"

* * *

Half an hour later Annabeth meets me by the lake with her suitcase. I pick it up and almost drop it. "Gods Annabeth! What did you put in here? Celestial Bronze?" She shrugs.

"Oh you know...my binder, a notebook to take some notes, an underwater camera, Daedalus ' laptop, my scratchpad, you know the usual." She throws a small backpack at me. It's much lighter.

"What's in here?" I ask her.

"Clothes. How are we going to get down there?" She asks, pointing to the water. "Won't I drown or something?" I shake my head.

"I can keep us dry underwater."

"Good," she says. "Because I really don't want to get wet." As soon as she says it I thrust my hand towards the lake and I feel a pull in my gut as a 10ft wave bursts from it. I direct it towards Annabeth and she gets soakied. "Really?!" Annabeth shrieks. She tries to shake the water off there is no effect. I smile and draw the water from her and deposit it back in the lake. She glares at me.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods and I throw our luggage in the water. I grab her hand and we both jump in.


	3. Chapter 3

When we get in the water, I create an air bubble to surround us and our luggage. I will the currents to push us and I propel towards a location that for some reason I know by heart.

"Ahh! This. Is. So. Fun!" Annabeth screams as we shoot through the water at 96 knots. I laugh and steer us to a giant underwater mountain, pulling up at the last second. "PERSEUS JACKSON DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Oh come on Anna, I was just trying to have some fun." She rolls her eyes. Approximately 5 minutes later we come to a underwater building with a fence that stretches out for miles. I look around and see a little seahorse swimming towards the fence with such determination and speed that I'm sure the little guy will make it across. As soon as tries to swim over it it hits an invisible force field and explodes into a billion pieces. Ok, maybe swimming over it isn't and option. A merman swims out and greets us.

"I'm sorry folks but I can't let you pass. This is a strict no-tourist zone. Please return the way you came," he says as if this were routine.

"I was sent here by my father. He requested me." I say. The merman glances over and sizes us up.

"Is your father one of the minor gods? Does he work down in the forges?" He asks.

"Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. His father is Poseidon." Annabeth quickly answered. The merman jerked towards us.

"Jeese Annabeth, why don't you go ahead and tell the world while you're at it," I muttered.

"Pers-Perseus Jackson? Like **the** Percy Jackson?" The merman stuttered. I nod. He whips out a piece of paper and pen (Which by the way, how are they not wet?) and thrusts them out to me. "Can I have your autograph?" He asks. I sign the piece of paper and give it back to him. "Oh gods, I'm your biggest fan!" He gushes. "I'm also the president of your fan club!"

"I didn't even know I had a fan club," I mutter. He nods enthusiastically "Oh yes! All the merpeople adore you! The way you've killed all those monsters and how you saved us all during the Titan war..." He went on to mention how I returned the lightning bolt, traveled to the Underwood and whatnot.

"Now, I can't take all of the credit. I had help during all of those, and the Titans would have won had it not been for Lu-" I stopped short and Annabeth winced. I turn toward the merman. "Anyway, can we enter?"

"Oh by all means! Go right in!" He swims towards the building and the invisible force field flickers into existence and then disapears. I take Annabeth by the hand and we float across, unharmed. As soon as we cross, the force field shudders back to life. The merman swims back outside.

"Come back soon!" Me and Annabeth float towards a hill covers in coral and reef. We reach the top and see an amazing underwater city. It looks just as beautiful as it did last time I came.


	4. Chapter 4

Have to do stuff tomorrow so I will post tomorrow's chapter today.

Rising from the sea floor is an assortment of Greek-styled buildings. Imagine New York City. Now imagine that all the buildings have columns and ancient Greek writing. Instead of tall ones, the buildings are low. The streets are just as crowded as the would be in NYC and chariots are cruising down the streets while their owners curse in many different languages to the others that tailgate and cut them off. Right about where the Empire State Building should go is an enormous palace. I feel very homesick and want to go back to my city. Annabeth must sense this because she puts an arm around me.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go." We float towards the city and towards the palace. I see many people look up and point at us but no one is really concerned. When we reach the palace gates Annabeth and I stop.

"We're going to have to pop the bubble," I inform her.

"How am I supposed to breathe?" She asks. I hold up a finger. Using my will, I coax the luggage out of the bubble and create an even smaller one around it.

"Hold your breath, Anna." She does so and the bubble bursts. I take a deep breath of the water and swim towards her. I get close and I press my mouth against hers.

She gives me a look that says: 'Really? Now is not the time for a kiss.' I pull away from her.

"Try breathing now." She takes a deep breath and then gasps.

"How did you do that?"She asks.

"I put a super thin layer of oxygen around you. You might want to stay away from open flames, though."

"How can there be flames underwater?" "The same way a piece of paper stays dry underwater. Magic..." I say and wave my fingers in front of her face. She laughs and rolls her eyes. We climb up the steps of the palace and open the door. Hmm...no guards in sight... That's strange... We walk in with our luggage and a mermaid swims up to us.

"You must be Percy and Annabeth. Welcome to Atlantis. My name is Katie. I will be your servant during your trip. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. If you would follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." She swims up a flight of stairs and we follow. Why do they need stairs when you can swim everywhere?

"Um, I think someone kidnapped all of the guards downstairs or something. No one's down there. What if you have an intruder?" I ask.

She giggles and answers, "Oh here in Atlantis we trust everyone. No one does wrong, no one commits crime, so we have no need for security."

"Tell it to the seahorse who tried to get in," Annabeth muttered. I suppress a smile. We came to a door and the Kate opened it.

"This will be Annabeth's room," We step inside the enormous room decorated with seashells and coral reef. Inside are a few mermaids and they snap to l attention when we enter. "These are your maids. They will tend to your every need. Room service, laundry, etc." Annabeth nodded and placed her luggage on the Olympian God sized bed. She smiled at them, but I don't think that she liked people doing things for her. She was sort of independent like that.

"Mr. Jackson, if you will follow me, I will show you to your room," Kate says and turns around. The room that is right in front of Annabeth's is exactly the same, minus the mermaids.

"Like I said before, I will be your servant," Kate says and stares at me longer than necessary. Annabeth sees this and steps between us two.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure Percy can take care of himself." Kate glares at her.

"Anyway," I say, breaking up the intense staring contest, "When do we get to see my father?" Kate glances over to me and smiles.

"Lord Poseidon will summon you when he is ready. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to," she awkwardly bows (I mean seriously, it s really hard to bow when half of you body is a tail) and exits the room, leaving me and Annabeth alone. I turn towards Annabeth.

"She seemed nice," I say and Annabeth laughs. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask Annabeth.

She shrugs. "I still want to look around the city," she offers. I nod.

"Wanna go right now?" I ask.

"Sure. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Awww I couldn't stay away from you guys...

Next chapter is kind of short but it's up!

Annabeth looked around a corner. "All clear," she whispered. She looked over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward. "Come on Seaweed Brain." I looked back once more at the palace to make sure that no one was following us. Annabeth lugged her bookmark behind her which was now filled with Daedalus ' laptop, an assorted variety of notebooks, a ton of scotch pads, pencils, 5 or 6 underwater cameras and anything else that could fit in her bookbag.

"Jeez Annabeth! Did you have to bring your whole cabin?" I mutter, lugging her bookbag behind me. She turned around.

"Well, if you're not strong enough to carry my bag, then I guess I'll have to do it myself," she said, reaching for the bag. I found some renewed strength and yanked it out of her reach. She smirked, knowing that her plan had worked. We swam towards the city and on the way there Annabeth complimented the architecture. She pointed out buildings and talked about incorporating that specific style in Olympus. I just nodded my head and went along with it, but really I would zone out when she would say 'Look at that! Did you know...' We spent most of the day in Atlantis, enjoying the sites and ate a nice lunch. We were just heading back when Kate swam up to us.

"My Lord has requested you both in his palace at once." She glared at Annabeth, and offered me her hand. "Sir." I ignored it and we swalked (swam/walked) to the largest building in the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thanks to WhiteEagle1985, Mrclarinet, Viccki, and MinecraftOVER9000!

We sit, gathered around Poseidon's table. To his right sits his wife , Amphitrite and to his left sits his son, Prince Triton. Briton kept looking at me as if he was personally planning my murder. Jeez, if looks could kill...My father looks at me, Annabeth, then back at me. "Today is my son Percy's birthday. I know that I had never been there for him, but I still love him as my own."

After an amazing dinner Poseidon stopped me outside when I was heading to my room. "I forgot to give you your birthday present," he says and hands me a box. I take it and look inside. A pair of sneakers. He's a god and he gets me a pair of white Nike's. Where the check should be, there was a picture of the victory goddess. How clever. "They're not just any ordinary sneakers," he says, reading my mind. "If you put them on, you'll be faster than you've never been." I nod.

" Yeah, I kinda have a thing about accepting shoes from people..." He chuckles.

" Don't worry, these won't try to drag you into Tartarus. I promise." There is an awkwardness in the air and I shift from foot nervously. "I know that you think that I have never been there for you, but that's not true. Ever wonder where the extra presents at Christmas time came from? Or who that stranger was that cheered for you during baseball game when you were little? Or who drove the bus when you got attacked by those furies? Son, I have always been there, watching you from afar, I watched you grow up. That's why I knew you would save Olympus. That's why I know that sometime, in the near future, you are going to have to make a choice and that I will support you all the way. That's why you're my favorite son."

"Thanks dad," I say, not wanting to get too emotional. He pulls me in for a hug.

"Uhhh, Lord Poseidon? Can I borrow Percy for a quick second?" Annabeth asked when she exited the dinning hall. Poseidon nodded. Annabeth yanked my arm and pulled me down the hall towards her room. "I feel like such an idiot! I forgot to give you your birthday present!" She searches through her suitcase and produces a small black box. She hands it to me and I open it. Inside is a nice looking watch. Annabeth looks at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Thanks Annabeth, I love it, really."

"No Seaweed Brain, press the button on the side."I follow instructions and the watch face expands into a shield. I look at Annabeth and she nods. "Its the same one. Blackjack found it a couple weeks later and he brought it to me where Tyson and I fixed it. I figured that it would be a perfect present for you."

"Thanks Annabeth." I lean down for a kiss but am but short when a Cyclops bursts in through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter!

"Brother! You are not dead! I like it when you are not dead! (HoO reference there...)" Tyson runs in and barrels towards me. I try to prepare for impact but nevertheless, the wind (bubbles?) is knocked out of me. "I heard that today is brother's birthday! I came to bring you present!" Tyson hands me a pen.

A/N: This pen is a little like Riptide, except that you don't uncap it, you click it.

"Same as your pen! Click it and it turn into a trident! Always return to your pocket!" I click the pen and it turns into a three tipped trident. Awesome. "Now you be like Finnick!" Tyson says happily. (HG reference). "Do yo like it, brother?" He asks. I nod.

"I absolutely love it." I look over at Annabeth and she points to her wrist. The watch. "And I also love the shield. Thanks for fixing it up for me." Tyson blushes.

"It was nothing, Annabeth helped, too." I encase them in a group hug.

"Thanks guys, today has been great." Tyson nods. "Sorry brother, but I have to go. Work to do in forges, Cyclops army to lead." He waves and grins one last time before exiting the room. Annabeth , turned towards me.

"Now, where were we?" She asks leaning into me.

" I don't know you tell me." I say leaning into her.

"Ehem," someone coughs. We look around but see no one.

"Up here," says the voice. We look up. Oh gods, Chiron Iris-messaged us.

"Oh, hiiii Chiron, how's it going?" Annabeth asks. "What did you see?"

"Not much, but keep your hands off each other." He says and Annabeth frowns. "I'm calling (Irising?) to let you know to come to camp. NOW. It's urgent."


	8. Chapter 8

Demi-Shark: Just saw review. Not quite sure what you mean. If you want me to use your character in my story, then by all means, PM me.

Our luggage in hand, Annabeth and I rushed to my father. "Dad! I have to go! Something's wrong at Camp Half Blood!" I shout as he comes into view. He nods.

"Come back whenever you feel like."

Annabeth grabs my hand and we swim out of the city. We break the surface of the water and I swim faster than I've ever swam before. We went at 78 knots, heading for Camp Half Blood. When we arrived at the dock, Annabeth and I pulled ourselves over. We ran for the Big House but on the way there, we saw no one. No campers in the volleyball pit, no one at the rock climb, no one entering or exiting any of the cabins. Complete desolation. The sun was starting to set, drowning the camp in shadows.

"What if something really horrible happened to them?" Annabeth asks.

"Let's just keep searching," I say, not wanting to think of any possibilities. All of the cabins had been emptied as if everyone had left in a hurry. Projects were still on the bed in the Hephustus? cabin, makeup was left tables in the Aphrodite cabin, and books were left open in the Athena cabin. We headed to my cabin. It was pitch black and I tripped over something. I fumbled around looking for a light switch and I finally found it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" Everyone screamed when I turned on the light. Every single camper was packed in my cabin. Gift-wrapped boxes littered the floor, presents I assumed, and balloons and streamers were strewn everywhere.

"Guys... You didn't have to do this" I said. Someone from Aphrodite wolf-whistled. "I thought you guys all got kidnapped or something." Some people laughed. Everyone handed me a present, including Clarisse.

"Here you go, punk." I opened them all and put that one aside because I thought I heard ticking. Chiron called everyone outsielde for the bonfire sing-alongs and s'mores. Grover and Annabeth followed me back to my cabin.

"Hey Percy! You forgot a present!" Grover pointed to the gift I got from Clarisse.

"Uh, you can open that one. Just take it outside." He looked at me strangely, but took the present outside anyway. A series of rapid fire gunshots followed the sound of Grover's screaming. A couple of Ares campers snickered with Clarisse's being the loudest. Annabeth leaned in for a kiss and I smiled. Ahhh...Days like this come once in a million.


End file.
